


Hunger (diavolo x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Lactation Kink, NSFW, aphrodisiac, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Daddy Dia with a hint of lactation kink
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Hunger (diavolo x F!Reader)

It was the thought alone that made him want to commit the act. The pure fantasy of your body changing and bending to him, with him, for him. When you complained about your breasts being useless, he wanted to fight that. They might not be of much use now… but they were attractive and he knew of more ways than one to make them useful, in his eyes. Those pretty little bundles swelling, leaking with the essence that could, and would, sustain life once he’s done with you… mixed in with a little spell for endurance and satisfaction. He shook his head, no. You were perfect just like this, no need for all that extra stuff. But when you stood in front of him, holding them so tenderly in your hands; massaging them, teasing him… it’s more of a primal instinct to have that done, to see them full. So he told himself it would be okay. You were very open minded, especially in the bedroom, and if he brushed it off as a little surprise, you wouldn’t be too mad, no? So he asked Barbatos, who of course couldn’t say no, to mix up a little something. Something that could easily be slipped into one of your drinks without the fear of it being detected. The only side effect? It made you incredibly horny. 

So when you started to complain that your breasts were hurting and feeling heavy, he jumped up a little too quickly and dragged you off, ending the meeting with Lucifer instantly. Instead of confusion, your mind registered that as hot as hell and you didn’t even bother trying to ask what’s up, your thoughts getting clouded by his hands roaming your body and his cock fucking your brains out. “Dia..!” You whined, feeling yourself be thrown on the bed as he slammed the door shut and crawled over you, growling and kissing you hungrily, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, slipping his tongue into your mouth as your body started to heat up underneath him. “Diavolo… I don’t care what you did to me, but if you don’t fuck me absolutely senseless right now, I will murder you.” He growled at your words, rolling his hips against yours so you could feel his own body reacting just as strongly. “As you wish, my Queen.” 

He tore through your shirt, not showing you any mercy before grabbing your breasts roughly, moving his fingers to your nipples to stimulate them, causing you to cry out and arch your back. “S-sensitive…” you breathed out, feeling the pool between your legs as you rubbed them together. He watched with mesmerized eyes as the milk started to come out, rolling down your breasts as he continued to massage them, “yes… beautiful…” You looked up at him, noticing his demon form, and grabbing him by his horns to pull him in for another kiss. “Diavolo…!” It was your own growl this time as you pushed him back, climbing on top of him and rolling your hips against his, “I need your dick inside me. Now.” His eyes turned dark with lust, his hands leaving your breasts and running down your sides to grab your bum instead, “No… I want you to call me daddy.” 

You looked down, cupping your own breasts as you rubbed over him through your clothes with a moan, “I see what’s going on….” You let your breasts go again, leaning over him until they were in his face, “well… Daddy…. If you don’t put your thick cock inside me right now…. I’ll give us both a set of blue balls and I know you’d really, really like to see my breasts spurt this milk. “ Well… you weren’t wrong. His breath caught in his throat, his cock twitching in his pants as he felt you roll over it again. If anyone else tried to talk to him like that, he would’ve sent them to Barbatos, but you were even… more attractive like this, he couldn’t deny it. 

He flipped you back over, tearing through your pants next and sliding his fingers between your soaked folds, “I didn’t think it would work this well… you’re begging for me down here.” He sat on his knees, undoing his own pants while you sat up to tear off his shirt, feeling over his well defined chest with the intake of a sharp breath. “I’m begging for you up here too… please Daddy…” You pulled him back down into a passionate kiss, his hands still moving to pull his pants down further before he kicked them off with his legs. Your hands were ravaging through his hair, tugging at fistfuls before gripping the horns tightly against which he growled, using one of his hands to stroke himself. “Fill me, daddy.” You spread your legs, your cunt clenching at the anticipation of his thick length. He hummed in response, feeling his cock twitch again at your words before aligning himself and pushing in. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to feel him deeper. “I can slide right in… you’re enveloping me so nicely…” he breathes out, leaning down to tug on your bottom lip as you cried out. 

“I don’t know… what you did…” You arched your back, pushing his head further down by his horns, “But this feels… so good. I can feel all of you.. My nerve endings are on fire…” You gasped out, feeling him thrust forward especially hard. He chuckled, kissing down your chest and onto your breasts, “Daddy’s turn…” You agreed; his turn. You felt his tongue swirl over your nipple before his mouth wrapped around it and began sucking, the milk entering his mouth. “Damnit…” He groaned at the taste, holding your hips down tightly as his thrusts picked up. “This… I want this…” He sucked harder, stimulating your nipples with his tongue while his cock penetrated your hole. It released a series of pleasurable sounds from your mouth, your walls clenching hard around him, “D-Daddy…!” The attention to your now most sensitive spots sent you over the edge way too soon, something you hated admitting, as you came with a loud cry, your breasts spurting out the milk. Your hips rolled against his as you rode through your orgasm, and you caught his wings twitch at the sight. 

His eyes were on you again. An open mouthed look with a droplet of milk on his lips, “that…” His hips were stopped, and he couldn’t even get the words out as his whole body began to burn up with the sight of you. “That… that’s it…” His hips snapped forward hard, his thrusts fast and merciless as he clenched his teeth. His gaze was focused on your breasts as he chased his own release. You could feel him inside, breaking through you over and over again as you cried out his name, pulling at his horns to find some kind of leverage as he shook you on the bed, “D-Dia…!” His cock was twitching as he thought of your previous orgasm, needing it to happen again, “I need you to do that again… I need to…” His hand moved down, rubbing over your overly-sensitive clit thanks to the spell infused drink, which made you release his horns and grip onto his shoulders tightly, no doubt leaving marks. 

“T-There…!” You gasped out, throwing your head back as he found the spot. He couldn’t last any longer, slamming in hard and releasing his seed inside of you, still thrusting. “D-Daddy w-wa…!” You came again, your walls pulsating hard around him as you held your breasts with your hands, to give him the best view. His long tongue caressed over his lips as he continued to thrust, moaning at both the sight and the pleasure of it all. His head dipped down, licking up the milk that started to run down the side of them as you shivered at the affection. “Diavolo…” You groaned out, rolling your hips again. You still felt so needy, still needing more of him, and he felt the same.

His wings twitched again as he pulled back with a loud groan, watching some of his seed spill out of you before he flipped you over, pulling you up on all fours, “I’m going to give you what you want… as long as I get what I need.” You nodded, gripping the sheets tightly as he entered you again, brushing against all the right nerve endings, “fuck… me..” you breathed out, “don’t hold back. I need you…” He took in a sharp breath, his cock twitching again at your words as he slammed in hard, starting to pound you. You watched the bed shake, releasing a series of unrecognizable sounds at his sheer force. It felt good. Whatever he did to you made you feel slick and hot, and it made you feel all of him. Every bump, every vein on his thick cock… just as you knew that he felt all of you. 

You looked down, watching your breasts bounce and move with every hip snap against yours. They felt so sensitive now too… Diavolo leaned over you, reaching deeper as he watched your breasts over your shoulder. One hand was placed firmly over your stomach to hold you in place, while his other hand grabbed one of your breasts, squeezing it tightly and watching the milk spurt out. He growled at the sight, picking up speed even more as all you could do was moan out in pleasure, “you look gorgeous like this…” he breathed out, groaning loudly as his face twisted into one of pleasure too. “I can feel you… it’s like you’re coating me so heavily…” He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore at this point, too busy succumbing to the pleasure of it all.

“C-Can feel your hot seed… fill me up more daddy.. Cum with me daddy…” You pulled at the sheets, watching his other hand move from your stomach to grab the headboard tightly as he fucked you harder, feeling you clench around him. “Cum with me…” he repeated as he snapped forward, stilling deep inside you to release his seed with a loud moan. You followed suit, your legs shaking as the pleasure overtook you. Your mouth was left open in a breathless moan as you felt your breasts spill again, this time being massaged by Diavolo’s tender hand, “good girl…” he breathed out, not even looking at you while riding out his pleasure in a series of gasps. 

You groaned, rolling your hips against him as you pulled forward and thrusted back onto him, feeling your ass move against his hips, “more…. Daddy I need more…” The magic was starting to make you really dizzy and your thoughts only those of lust. He felt the same way. His thrusting picked back up again, his horns rubbing against your head in affection, “will do… will keep filling you… I want more…” 


End file.
